


乌鸦

by narraci



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 他不应该影响莱恩的生活轨道，没有必要，他爱莱恩，莱恩爱他，当然也爱其他人，塔莉亚，洛萨，他的父母，未来的孩子，这没什么，麦迪文得到了他那一部分，这没什么。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 自己挖的坑，凭什么要填呢？  
话是这么说，还有最后一段为什么就是填不掉呢？  
人生百问。

麦迪文出狱的时候，只有卡德加一个人来接。脸上还带着涩气的青年穿着深色的卡其布长裤和格子衬衫靠在悍马上，仿佛从八十年代穿越而来，就差一副过大的墨镜架在鼻子上。

瞧得出卡德加已经尽了一切努力让自己看起来没那么幼稚，软软的头发全部往后梳，唇上新蓄了薄薄一层胡须，蠢得麦迪文不由得多看了几眼。

一时之间卡德加手脚都不知该放在那儿，他手忙脚乱地从兜里摸出车钥匙，爬上车，又慌忙地爬下来，奔到另一边给麦迪文开门，麦迪文随意地将包扔在后座，靠在副驾驶座上就闭上了眼睛，卡德加有一肚子的话全都噎住了，只好默默地启动车子。

车是洛萨的，他还开不顺手，为了不打扰麦迪文的睡眠，不顾旁人的侧目一路都卡在最低车速上驾驶。结果一到麦迪文之前的住所，麦迪文立刻就睁开了眼睛，好像刚才轻轻的鼾声是卡德加的错觉。

公寓的电梯这个月坏了三次了，卡德加对此习以为常，走楼梯时卡德加才有机会一一向麦迪文汇报情况，迦罗娜和凯伦今天结业典礼，洛萨执行跨州任务去了，莱恩作为唯一的家长代表去出席了典礼，所以到最后只有卡德加一个人有空去接麦迪文。其实卡德加也没空，但他早早地请了假，少上两节课也不是什么大不了的事情。

麦迪文若有所思地看了卡德加一眼，一边走楼梯一边说话实在太耗费体力——主要是卡德加，他们不得不在九楼休息了一会儿。

“我一个人也能回来，”麦迪文的声音温和地响起，没有任何玻璃与电子设备的阻隔，直直地坠入卡德加的耳中，“你还是应该去上课的。”

卡德加抑制不住地鼻子一酸，他总觉得等麦迪文出了狱，就会是新生活的开始，一切都会回到正轨，麦迪文是沼泽中的一块基石，是黑暗中的一团光源，麦迪文不在的日子里，卡德加和迦罗娜都住在他的家里，他们轮流打扫房间，安排了家务表，他们不吵的时候还会在家里做饭，后来迦罗娜离开去了警校，卡德加考上了大学，但放假的时候他们两个总是回来这里，迦罗娜回来不是因为卡德加，卡德加自然十分清楚，迦罗娜“回家”的原因与他一样。

“我们不想你一个人回来。”卡德加喉头有些哽咽，他们绝对不愿意麦迪文独自回来面对空无一人的房间，他低下头掩饰自己的表情，麦迪文的手覆盖上他的后脑勺，卡德加的眼泪立刻涌了出来。有一阵麦迪文病情恶化，常常发作，把他和迦罗娜都视作敌人，疏远他们，尖酸刻薄，但在麦迪文按时服药病情稳定的时候，他听不见脑子里那个虚幻的声音的时候，他会像个真正的父亲那样拥抱他们，亲吻他们的脸颊，宽容接纳他们所有的错误。麦迪文的手掌比那时要坚硬许多，卡德加做了件他在太阳底下看见麦迪文眯着眼睛从那扇门里走出来时就想做的事，他伸手抱住了他，将他箍在自己的双臂之间，终于才感受到一丝真实的热度。这三年里，卡德加定期去探望麦迪文，直到此时抱住这个男人，卡德加才意识到他瘦了不少，青年不慎掉下来的眼泪都擦在了麦迪文身上。

***

洛萨在口袋里摸了半天也没摸到一根烟，他不至于不喝点酒就无法见麦迪文，但如果连一根烟都没有就有些过分了。

戒烟监督小分队的工作成效显著卓然，卡德加请求视频通话的图标还在那儿一闪一闪。今天麦迪文出狱，接到任务的时候洛萨还有些高兴，卡德加和迦罗娜肯定能把今天当成某个盛大节日，他不忍心破坏他们两个满心的灿烂幻想，他不是那个戳破肥皂泡泡的人。可惜按卡德加死缠烂打的能耐，他是不会轻易放过洛萨的，洛萨认命地点了接通，卡德加的脸立刻占满了笔记本电脑的整张屏幕，晃了一会儿才调整好了距离。洛萨一眼就看见躺在角落里沙发上的麦迪文，麦迪文一头金色长发不见了，脸颊瘦削下来，看起来反而精神了几分，麦迪文的视线回避了他的。随即洛萨皱起眉头，卡德加咋咋呼呼地和迦罗娜抢着和洛萨说话，洛萨完全没留心他们在说什么，凯伦安静地在一边坐着，一脸“我是老大我不能生气”的表情，让洛萨皱眉的是他听见塔莉亚的声音在背景里问凯伦晚饭想吃什么，显然麦迪文这个主人还在适应人类社会，不可能招呼大家。

洛萨打断了卡德加和迦罗娜没完没了的争执，“塔莉亚在那儿做什么？”他语气里的严厉有些吓到卡德加了，黑发青年与迦罗娜不解地对视一眼。

“莱恩有急事回警局了，”迦罗娜冷静地说，“他觉得这样对凯伦不太好，就打电话叫塔莉亚过来了。”

沙发上的凯伦听到自己的名字抬起了头，塔莉亚没有特意过来，只是冲镜头笑了笑。

莱恩没有资格这样对塔莉亚，洛萨恼怒的第一反应过去之后，又意识到其实凯伦与塔莉亚更亲近，莱恩没有做错，塔莉亚确实是那个在他不在时应当照顾凯伦的人。

洛萨一时思绪纷繁，一股不知是什么急事需要局长亲自回去处理的忧虑也浮上心头。

他还无法接受他们的离婚，塔莉亚与莱恩，即使这是塔莉亚的选择，作为一个兄长他本能地感到愤怒，他又不能责怪莱恩，因为就算莱恩不是他的手足兄弟，他也难以挑出莱恩的毛病，这就把洛萨摆在了一个比较尴尬的位置，他可以在理智与情感之间选择理智，但在情感与情感之间做出选择完全是另一种情况。

洛萨不懂他们为什么突然就过不下去了，现在，麦迪文又回来了……麦迪文的名字终于和屏幕里面的声音重合了。

迦罗娜转脸喊了声老头，卡德加期期艾艾地说麦迪文有话跟你说。

大概之前的委婉的客套话都被洛萨略过了。

他们之间没什么好说的，洛萨想，麦迪文背叛了他们，背叛了莱恩，大家都为麦迪文解释，说这是因为麦迪文的精神状况出了严重的问题，他同时受着读心症、强制性思维和影响妄想的折磨，不能对自己的行为负责。然而在洛萨内心深处，他觉得这些想法都是从麦迪文自己的脑子里来的，这些事也都是麦迪文自己做的，一个从来没有见过自行车的人是不会因为犯病就要去骑自行车的，到现在洛萨也不清楚麦迪文是计划失败了还是当真良心发现。莱恩出奇固执地拒绝与他讨论这个问题，在莱恩的心里，麦迪文永远是为了他们好，麦迪文不可能做出什么伤害到他的事情，在曲解事实方面莱恩简直天赋异禀。

在他发表反对意见之前，麦迪文已经走到凯伦身后了，洛萨更清楚地看到了他的脸，洛萨想记住那个和他们一起长大的麦德，一抹跳跃的金色围绕在他和莱恩身边，他们奔跑一天都不会觉得累，他们有用不完的精力，会因为任何拙劣的笑话笑个不停，大多数都是来自莱恩的。洛萨想记住那个麦德，而不是这个连“坐下”这个简单的动作都散发着疲累感的麦迪文，他们都长大了，然后都老了，比他们的实际年龄老得都快。洛萨突然再没有力气生气。

麦迪文瘦长的手指在屏幕另一边的键盘上一阵摸索，目光才终于对上洛萨的。“古尔丹一个月之前给我发了条消息，”麦迪文半点废话也没讲，直接切入了主题，他微叹口气，停顿些许，“卡德加应该给你看过了。”

洛萨猛然坐直，麦迪文警觉地眯起眼睛看了他一会儿，“你是在追古尔丹的案子？”

“他要什么？你要什么？”洛萨没回答麦迪文的问题，他脸上的表情变得十分吓人，“你站在谁的一边？”

麦迪文完全没有受到压力的影响，倒是旁边的卡德加浑身紧绷，仿佛随时要跳起来保护他的老师。

“回来，别追了，不管你们查到什么，都是古尔丹撒的诱饵。”麦迪文蓝绿色的眼睛睁大了。

至少是个真实的诱饵，洛萨想，他捏紧拳头骨节咯吱作响。他们花了不少时间研究古尔丹的行为模式，卡德加也在追踪行踪方面帮了不少忙，卡德加与古尔丹都从麦迪文那儿学了些东西，大学第二年的时候卡德加就受邀去给计算机犯罪组的警员宣讲计算机安全讲座，卡德加寻找系统安全漏洞，并在古尔丹之前修正漏洞，问题是他们得先知道古尔丹要入侵哪个系统，不然就会被时间甩在后面。

前段时间卡德加破解了古尔丹的加密软件，定位了古尔丹的位置，洛萨在几年的忍耐后终于可以行动，就算这是古尔丹计划的一部分，古尔丹必然也将自己押为了一枚棋子，他可以抓住古尔丹，按照最标准的程序逮捕他，但他得付出多大的代价？什么事值得古尔丹拿自己作为诱饵？

他不相信麦迪文，很久之前就不信了，他看向卡德加，卡德加的脸色变得很差，一时说不出话。他的妹妹注视着他，沉默着。

洛萨没把那条消息的内容看得很重，古尔丹恨他们，自然是恨的，古尔丹想要复仇，洛萨收到的威胁太多了，单单一纸妄言只会让他觉得够胆就来。何况这条消息是发给麦迪文的，洛萨一直在琢磨古尔丹为什么要对麦迪文说这些，现在他反应过来了。

“他们想复仇，你觉得目标会是你还是莱恩？”麦迪文有些过分冷静地问。

***

莱恩很早以前就知道“后悔”是一种无益的情感，他得面对后果，承担起责任，但人不可能把感情分类然后将其剔除，后悔就是后悔，这种悔恨会长久地潜伏在脑海深处，它可能软弱，不堪一击，可它顽固难消。

他把凯伦和迦罗娜送到麦迪文住所的楼下，告诉他们塔莉亚马上就到，他得马上赶回警局。他面前的两个孩子早就长大了，完成了警校的学业，结实干练，凯伦果敢，迦罗娜警觉，以后都是可以当长官的材料，他实在不用这么照顾周到，可洛萨不在，他不想凯伦觉得孤单或有所疏离，这种想法是哪里来的莱恩自己也不太清楚，凯伦很合群，这儿都是他的同龄人，还有同学，未来的同僚，队友，也许他就是想打电话给塔莉亚，听一听她的声音。

凯伦没有表现出任何暗示莱恩行为失当的情绪，他欣然接受了莱恩的好意。

还有迦罗娜，那个年轻女孩总让莱恩联想起麦迪文，她与麦迪文很不一样，甚至是完全相反，她出身底层，受人挟制，她唯一的愿望可能只是在这个社会上寻找到自己的位置，而不是沉入泥沼无人思念。

大概是他们缺少的东西和他们所追求的东西让莱恩觉得他们十分相似。

看看她现在的模样，天然厚重的卷发在脑后束起，背脊挺直，笑起来坦然地露出两颗小虎牙，她的眼睛充盈着关于未来的光芒，她的愿望可不止那么小那么一点了，她会穿上警服，说不定会爬得比他还高，说不定过几年后还会谈起恋爱，她是否已经在谈恋爱了？莱恩在这方面造诣不深，凯伦是不是有了女朋友，迦罗娜是不是有了恋人，他一无所知，孩子们长得飞快，也许他得等收到结婚请柬的那一天才会搞明白这个问题。

莱恩看着两个孩子走进住宅大楼，他抬头望去，麦迪文回来了，这个想法在他脑子里划过，毫无实感。他重新发动车子，往警局开去。

麦迪文和他所有后悔的事情有关，当你和某个人一起长大时这种情况似乎无可避免，年轻人懵懂莽撞，自认为无所不能，他们可以干出好些热血上头的事，好事和蠢事仅仅一线之隔，英雄和罪人仅仅结果之别。

他很想上楼去看看麦迪文，但卡洛斯在电话里说得火急火燎，他问莱恩在哪里，卡洛斯原本想派人去莱恩那里，被莱恩否决了。麦迪文住的这栋大楼电梯从来没有好的时候，如果电梯是好的他说不定还能挤出点时间。没有必要急在一时，莱恩又想，他可以晚点再去看麦迪文，这个想法把莱恩自己刺痛了。麦迪文不回他短信，不接他电话的时候，他应该立刻起身去到麦迪文的面前，确认他没事，确认他完好无损，莱恩太忙了，忙得他的世界只剩方寸之地。塔莉亚说她有种感觉，她觉得莱恩一旦走出房门，就不再是她的丈夫，孩子们的父亲，她和孩子们不可能只存在于他一半的世界里，只存在于他从他的职业里隔开的那部分世界里。塔莉亚并不是生活在理想国里，她的世界也有着坏蛋们，莱恩希望他们与罪恶远离，这有点像莱恩的一厢情愿。莱恩无言以对，他想解释并不是这样，这事有些复杂，不同的起因，不同的发展，人们最初的希望和最后的结果总是大相径庭。不管实际上怎样，最后塔莉亚所感受到的才是最重要的，最后塔莉亚所感受到的才是事实。莱恩接受了这个结果。

没有什么是不朽的。莱恩看了眼自己手指上婚戒留下的痕迹，所以人们才需要靠法律维系人际关系，法律规定了家庭组成，法律规定了夫妻关系，法律让互相憎恨的人不得不容忍对方，又让互相喜爱的人不能共同生活。

莱恩的目光从手指挪向了后视镜，他在等一个红灯，手指在方向盘上有节奏的敲击。有个人影在过马路的人群中停了下来，站在他的车前，高大得几乎完全挡住了车前玻璃，莱恩抬头看去，猛地吸了口气，黑手咧着难看的笑容低头盯着他，莱恩的手立刻放在了枪柄上，另一只手去拧车门，然而已经太晚了。

车前玻璃在重击下粉碎，一只手扼住了莱恩的喉咙。

***

没到五点麦迪文就醒了，床头柜上放着卡德加给他准备的药盒和凉水，三氟拉嗪片和氟哌啶醇片，还有一支手机摆在药盒旁边。麦迪文没有拿起药盒，他决定药可以等会儿再说。

走到客厅，卡德加仰躺在沙发上睡着了，腿上的笔记本电脑进入了休眠状态。麦迪文过去把笔记本拿走，将卡德加的腿摆顺，青年睡得很沉。他站在客厅中央想了一会儿，不急不缓地迈入卫生间，按部就班地刷了牙，洗了脸，洗了胡子，他的胡子刚好蓄满下巴，他把毛巾在架子上挂好，走到厨房，又打量了一会儿冰箱。不得不说，卡德加和迦罗娜把他的房子照料得很好，该有的一样不缺，他可没买过那张沙发，还有微波炉和洗衣机，冰箱也换过了，打开冰箱，不出麦迪文所料，塞满了东西。

麦迪文取出一瓶可乐和面包——他想喝咖啡，但他已经没有那么讲究了，随便给他来点什么都行，麦迪文抱着早餐坐到台式机面前，听着开机时机箱发出的嗡嗡声。

他很担心莱恩。

这种感情被药物作用压下去些许，显得没那么激烈。

医生建议他在病情好转前不要结婚，害人害己，这对于麦迪文来说倒不是什么问题，要不是医生提了这么一句，他还没想过结婚的问题。

麦迪文是从网上得知莱恩住院了，当地新闻都登了头条，他设置了些其他关键词警示，从推特和论坛等源头跳出了更多条消息。

黑手被十字路口的监控拍得很清楚，更别提还有不少目击证人，尽管在细节问题上面他们众说纷纭，但黑手实在高大，容貌狰狞，令人难以忘怀，很少会有人在指证黑手上面出现自我怀疑。

莱恩因为在休假，开的是自己的车，没有配备防弹玻璃，黑手一定知道这一点，知道凯伦结业典礼的时间，用古尔丹把洛萨引去外州，黑手透露给卡洛斯的消息一定十分重要，幸好卡洛斯不放心还是派了警车，正好救下莱恩，然而黑手就这么消失在人群里，两个路口之后所有的摄像头都没有拍到他，也没有留下一路的血迹，警方已经发布了通缉令，希望看到黑手的人可以主动提供线索。

可能和他昨晚告诉洛萨的是同一个消息，可能在他们谈论这件事的时候莱恩已经遇袭了，麦迪文的胃一阵泛酸，他突然猛地站起来，差点碰倒椅子，他几乎是扑到沙发那儿将卡德加拽起来，被惊醒的卡德加吓坏了，以为家里进了小偷。

卡德加好容易平静下来——对此麦迪文一点忙也没帮上，一口气还没喘上就被麦迪文揪到了电脑前。

“警局现在用的是什么系统？”麦迪文问。

“最新版的‘守护者’……”卡德加本能地回答，跌跌撞撞地坐到椅子上，随即脑子反应过来眼睛看到了什么，脸色唰地一下白了，之后卡德加除了用力敲击键盘什么话也没说。然后他窜起来抓起车钥匙就打算出门，都打开门了他才反应过来，有些踌躇地回头看了麦迪文一眼。

“一起来吗？”卡德加问。

麦迪文抬手示意他等一下，他回房间把药吃了，把新手机塞在兜里，又去趟盥洗室。

卡德加在门口一副等得尿急的样子。

麦迪文不是很担心古尔丹能够突破卡德加改进过的“守护者”，如果他们已经办到了这一点，他们现在面对的就不止是这样，而应该是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。但再小心也不为过，他还是希望卡德加检查一遍。

“洛萨已经在回来的飞机上了，没能联系上他，”卡德加自觉地给麦迪文开好门，然后坐到悍马的驾驶座，“你说服他了。”

“已经晚了。”麦迪文摇摇头。

卡德加深吸口气，“可是这不合理，他们知道莱恩住在哪里，他们只要守在莱恩住的地方，等他一个人的时候，这要比在大马路上动手容易多了，风险也低多了。”

“这是个示威。”麦迪文眯起眼睛，天才蒙蒙亮，空气清新阴冷。

***

和麦迪文的视频结束后，洛萨立刻联系莱恩，两个号码一个关机，一个无人接听，卡洛斯的手机也同样一直转入语音信箱，他们的手机应该都是二十四小时待机的，小队的其他人留下继续进行抓捕计划，洛萨果断订了最早回去的一班机票。

他用机场的wifi上网浏览新闻，看到那条消息的时候卡洛斯的电话也回了过来，他和卡洛斯共事十几年了，轻易就听出了他平静语气下遗留的惊恐，他告诉洛萨莱恩没什么生命危险，但还得住院休养一阵。洛萨微微松了口气，卡洛斯和瓦利斯都很可靠，他们能在危急的时刻保持冷静，洛萨问他们为什么没有封锁消息，卡洛斯说案发现场太公开了，而且有人拍了视频，第一时间就上传了网络，已经封锁不了了，他们只能应对。

洛萨皱眉，“让卡德加过来看看那个发视频的。”

卡洛斯应了声，“计算机小组已经锁定了用户，正在反追地址，要是他们解决不了我们就联络他。”

这不是考虑他们自尊心的时候，但洛萨把话咽了下去。

“塔莉亚……”洛萨开口后觉得不妥又停住了，卡洛斯在那边耐心地等着他，“塔莉亚和孩子们那边先不要说了。”

“明天报纸上都会有的，”卡洛斯有些无奈，“行了，这是你们家事，我们把通知塔莉亚这事儿‘不小心’忘了，你会处理好的吧？我们不想让她觉得因为她和我们老大离婚了我们就不把她当回事把她排除在外了，再说，无论如何也是要通知爱达丽奥和瓦里安的。”

“别担心。”洛萨其实没啥底气，他妹妹的脾气他最清楚，是块会柔声细气的钢板，可他不想塔莉亚从别人那里得知消息，晨报还有几个小时才会开始投递，应该能赶上他下飞机。

登机时他关了手机，看着漆黑的窗外发呆。

洛萨看了视频，第一遍的时候他差点砸了手提电脑，他不得不起身来回踱步。视频的起始点和角度都非常好，仿佛有人知道要发生这件事，候在那里似的，洛萨磨着牙齿从喉咙里发出低低的咆哮，这是古尔丹拍给他们看的，一定预谋了很久。黑手砸玻璃的手脚非常利落，整块玻璃立刻变成粉末，就算黑手完全找准了受力点，这玻璃也有点太脆了，黑手扼住莱恩喉咙的时候还从他身上摸走了某样东西。

这是麦迪文回来的第一天，洛萨不由地想，他逼迫自己将这个念头放在一边，专注在更加实在的证据上。

有些事情发生的时候无知无觉，回头想想意义重大。十八岁时莱恩比他们都早开始职业生涯，洛萨去参军服役了，而麦迪文考上了外州的大学，他们都说走就走了。莱恩二十岁的时候获得了第一次升职，麦迪文在放暑假，洛萨正好回家探亲，于是莱恩就趁机又把他们聚在了一起，去了他们常去的酒吧，他们一定喝了很多酒，有点太多了。

第二天醒来时，他和莱恩在麦迪文的公寓里睡得横七竖八，麦迪文似乎一夜没睡，有种怪异的兴奋在他的脸上。

他那时应该拦着他们的，如果他没喝得断片的话，他就会记得他到底有没有拦过他们，莱恩年轻气盛，麦迪文心高气傲，都没把越过警局的防火墙当回事，再说莱恩知道这种事，如果只是看看不算犯法，洛萨可不敢这么说，他敢肯定有些东西光是“看看”就是犯法。莱恩从小就是他们三个中的老大，而麦迪文从来不反驳莱恩，洛萨还在承受宿醉的折磨，他什么都没有说，没说这不是莱恩的案子莱恩不该插手，更不该用这种方法插手，他当时选择站在朋友这边。

之后结果似乎很好，案子破了，莱恩受了个内部处分和公开嘉奖，由于莱恩斡旋其中，麦迪文也没事，警局甚至聘请了他参与设计一部分新的系统软件。洛萨是在部队里获知这些消息的，麦迪文也继续回去上学，他们又分开了，没人想到这是某些事情的开端与前兆，如今洛萨回忆起来他以为是快乐的日子全都蒙上了一层看不清的阴影。


	2. Chapter 2

如果卡洛斯和瓦利斯对麦迪文有什么不满的话，他们也完全没有表露在脸上，他们像多年未见的朋友似的与麦迪文寒暄了几句，并且自然地，算得上有些急切地允许他和卡德加一同进入计算机小组的办公室，他们还挺认真地查了，麦迪文的身份权限还在。

卡德加想他们两个大概彻底被莱恩洗脑了，要是洛萨在这儿估计得跨过他象征性的尸体。

还好洛萨不在，卡德加没什么心思来处理这些人际关系的麻烦事。他们上一次真正面对面的时候，洛萨发狂似的砸了麦迪文的电脑，麦迪文脸都青了，卡德加一时难以反应他应该拦着洛萨还是帮他一起砸。网络有个问题，拔了网线，拆了调制解调器，它们就起不了作用了，毁了硬盘，病毒也就一块儿死了，洛萨当然不能去砸警局的电脑，里面包含了太多资料，而将资料复制出来就有可能连带着病毒一同复制进了另一台电脑。卡德加挺痛苦的，他帮洛萨找到了麦迪文，这是一种背叛，尽管是麦迪文先背叛了他们，但卡德加总归不好受，相对来说他又挺高兴的，他学会了麦迪文所教他的东西，从麦迪文的眼睛里他看到了一丝欣慰，又或者是他自作多情的错觉。

他们俩互相咆哮，又扭打在一块儿，洛萨和麦迪文，这挺不公平的，好歹麦迪文也是个病人，而洛萨是退伍特种兵，与其说是扭打不如说是单方面的殴打，卡德加不得不上去试图扯开洛萨，以免洛萨犯下过失杀人，事后想想他有点傻，白白挨了一肘子，一头撞在墙上，角度要是不巧说不定就背过去了。

洛萨半个字也没提到道歉的事儿，卡德加的脑袋绷带包了好几天。

莱恩的反应则与洛萨相反，莱恩是个挺有意思的人，当然这只是卡德加个人的看法，他和迦罗娜对麦迪文的感情可以理解，麦迪文收养了迦罗娜，把她从她变态的养父那儿救了出来。麦迪文相信卡德加，卡德加只需要这一个理由就够了。莱恩就有点不可思议了，他的肩头扛着十七万美金不知所踪的压力，他有可能丢掉工作和自己的大好前程，他面临着刑事指控，换作其他任何人，比如洛萨，肯定发疯似地寻找麦迪文，要把他揪到自己面前让他解释清楚所有的事情，莱恩对此不置可否，他说麦迪文会在该出现的时候出现的。而在审判的时候，莱恩又为麦迪文四处奔波，仿佛那个害他差点丢饭碗的人不是麦迪文，那个拿了十七万美金就人间蒸发的人不是麦迪文，那个在给警局写软件时植入潜伏病毒“萨格拉斯”轻易越过了防火墙的人不是麦迪文。卡德加与麦迪文更亲近些，换句话说，他是那个照顾（“服侍”是洛萨用的词）麦迪文的人，他是那个受麦迪文气的人，他比莱恩更了解麦迪文，他也比莱恩遭了更多罪，卡德加清楚人们喊麦迪文“疯子”是字面上的意义，麦迪文想要的并不是金钱或者权力。他知道麦迪文有时会看着莱恩的照片一整夜，睁着眼睛，一动不动，卡德加是之后的某一天猛然醒悟了那个眼神的含义。然而莱恩不知道，他一定不知道，他结婚了，带着婚戒，从来不会取下，钱包里放着孩子的照片，看上去有个幸福美满的家庭，莱恩始终记着的是他心里十六岁的麦迪文，人们说眼睛所看到的是心里所想的是有道理的。这事儿莱恩多半也要承担一些责任，莱恩要么愚蠢，要么盲目，卡德加觉得不是这样，莱恩不受影响，这世上很少有人可以不受外界影响，有些人轻易就会被鼓惑，被煽动，信那些空穴来风的话，改变自己的想法。莱恩的想法有些接近洛萨，他们两个都不信疾病会改变麦迪文的本质，只不过他们对人性有着不同的认识。

卡洛斯跟他们介绍了进度，计算机小组的追踪一无所获，进一步证明了视频的来源并非普通群众，他们的系统也没有入侵的痕迹，他们已经分析完视频，按照视频拍摄角度已经有人去现场勘查了，也许他们还能推定拍摄器材。他正要联系卡德加，青年就跌跌撞撞地自己冲进来了，还带着一个他们没有想到的人。

卡德加立刻投入了工作，麦迪文就在一边安安静静地坐着。卡德加完全没听见洛萨进来的声音，所以当他确认系统是安全的后，站起来一转身就看见洛萨差点没原地跳起来。他夸张地拍了拍胸口，“系统没问题，不是从网络走的，但还有很多其他可能。”他奇怪自己怎么什么声音都没听见，洛萨看见麦迪文会如此安静？

随即他就明白了原因，麦迪文不再在他身后坐着了，卡德加四下环视，麦迪文已经不在房间里了。他刚想问麦迪文去哪儿了，卡洛斯及时给卡德加丢了个眼色，卡德加生生摒住了即将脱口而出的话，表情变得十分奇怪。

还好洛萨的心思都在手里的卷宗上，他大概是下了飞机直接过来的，头发乱糟糟地梳在脑后，“给我调三个月内四个出入口的监控录像。”他对卡洛斯说，之后拍了拍卡德加的肩膀，手掌温暖有力。

“黑手拿走了莱恩的手机，一旦开机计算机小组就可以定位，你待在这儿别走。”说完洛萨大步流星气势汹汹地出去了，卡洛斯低声告诉卡德加，他们把麦迪文藏到隔壁房间去了。想来他们也不愿意在这种时刻还要处理什么紧张的人际关系。

卡德加小心探头敲了敲隔壁半开着的门，麦迪文正在角落里的一台电脑前手指飞快地在键盘上移动，他的脖子上挂着通行证，所以没有人对他显示出过多的兴趣。

要把麦迪文从电脑前叫下来不太可能，于是卡德加轻手轻脚地走到麦迪文身边，“‘守护者’没问题，但莱恩的手机不见了，洛萨觉得他们应该是从手机下的手。”

麦迪文的手指没有停，卡德加看了眼屏幕，麦迪文在核查电脑的操作记录，标准程序，麦迪文揉了揉眼睛，“莱恩不会在里面存放重要信息。”

卡德加想了想，“也许是要用手机联系什么人？”

麦迪文的动作停顿了，他思索了一会儿，“比莱恩位置更高的人，他们让所有人都看到袭击画面，暗示警局的安全系统崩溃，如果他们可以入侵警局的防火墙，那他们也有可能入侵其他地方的防火墙，他们没有必要真的去越过防火墙，他们只需要一个内鬼就能从内部得到信息，但受害者会信，莱恩的手机是证据，受害者也许会付钱，也许会答应更过分的要求，反正计算机小组在监视信号，他们肯定会用这个手机打出去，”麦迪文说着看了眼卡德加，一脸惊奇地说，“你还在这儿干什么？还不快去盯着他们？顺便给我泡杯咖啡。”

卡德加不由得翻了个白眼，他先给麦迪文倒了杯咖啡，趁麦迪文想起来喝之前就迅速地跑去找洛萨，他在警局熟门熟路，对他们咖啡的味道不敢恭维。

***

塔莉亚匆匆拿了钥匙，检查了煤气，拉上窗帘前她往外面看了一眼，迦罗娜和凯伦两个人守在车子的两边，站立的姿势一模一样，还戴着一样的墨镜，穿着一样的皮夹克，墨镜是莱恩送的，皮夹克是洛萨送的，两个人在送礼方面都没什么创新精神。

路上由迦罗娜开车，迦罗娜开车风格比凯伦狂野许多，塔莉亚并不介意，她的心思不在这儿，倒是凯伦有点大惊小怪，紧紧攀着扶手，不停地喊着“看前面”之类的话。

爱达丽奥和瓦里安被他们爷爷奶奶接走过暑假去了，塔莉亚暂时没有联系他们，目前她没有任何信息可以告知他们，告知他们是否可以放心，是否需要提防，她有点奇怪是洛萨来通知自己这个消息，她正要去上班，还没看新闻。塔莉亚想起迦罗娜第一次被麦迪文领到他们家里来时也是同样的情景，她自己的孩子们都不在。来接她的两个青年塔莉亚都带过一阵，凯伦来她家时还是个小婴儿，凯伦的父亲为了逃避妻子的去世跑去参加了驻外军团，假装儿子并不存在。迦罗娜来的时候已经足够大了，身上满是伤痕，她给迦罗娜清洗伤口的时候迦罗娜一声没吭，那时塔莉亚就知道这个女孩有着强韧的忍耐力和意志力。麦迪文和莱恩在客厅里聊了很久，有时似乎要争吵起来，过了几分钟又安静下来，塔莉亚很久没有见过麦迪文，他和她记忆中不一样了，头发留长了，有着严重的黑眼圈。麦迪文没来参加他们的婚礼，莱恩对此十分不满，发了好多邮件，一天几个电话，但麦迪文无论如何都说自己太忙了，忙于课题论文，赶不回来，然后就开始不接莱恩的电话了。他们的结婚礼物麦迪文倒是送到了，托洛萨捎给他们一个金色的漏斗，里面是黑色的沙粒。塔莉亚看到礼物时心中一凛，沙漏是死神的物件，作为结婚礼物太不吉利，莱恩觉得没啥，沙漏只是计时工具，当沙漏快要漏完他就将沙漏倒转个个儿，他笑着对塔莉亚说这就永不终结了。塔莉亚挺喜欢莱恩的乐观的，但他的乐观常常显得太不合时宜。

那天晚上，安顿好迦罗娜，守着她进入梦乡后，塔莉亚来到客厅加入了麦迪文和莱恩的谈话。他们抽了不少烟，整个房间呛得吓人，莱恩把头埋在手里，麦迪文叼着烟，半合着眼看着他沉默不语。塔莉亚看见莱恩垂头丧气的模样就知道他答应了迦罗娜的事，他同意让迦罗娜在古尔丹那儿卧底，给他们递送情报，即使迦罗娜还差几天才满十八岁，而迦罗娜比她的实际年龄显得要瘦小得多。

塔莉亚非常生气，她觉得事情不该是这样，他们的时代不应该还需要孩子去上战场，就连动物都知道以他们的幼崽为重，有些事决不能拿到天秤上衡量，迦罗娜确实是最好的人选，她足够机灵，有着超乎年龄的成熟，但她还是个孩子。因为职业的关系，莱恩不得不用一种功利的眼光审视他面前的各个选项，经费、人力、时间、资源，一旦被摆上天秤，价值就可以被衡量被替代被牺牲，因为对面会有等价的物品。麦迪文说服莱恩将迦罗娜放在了天秤上，人们常常会有种错觉，这世上没有什么东西是不可以被估值的，生命、情感、公正、道义，然而一命抵一命并非公正，而是惩罚。

莱恩始终对迦罗娜抱有愧疚之情，他不止一次向塔莉亚吐露这是他做过最错的决定，但要是再给他一个机会，他还是会这么做。他曾经寄望于洛萨，结果洛萨差点把命丢了，麦迪文从网上的身份成功地潜入了内部，他们需要有个人来代替洛萨的位置，在古尔丹身边。塔莉亚知道这世上需要莱恩这样的人，他们对自己能狠下心，能忍受良心的煎熬，他们对别人也能狠下心。相比之下，洛萨太听从良心，麦迪文是非观却有些模糊，他们小时候，塔莉亚觉得莱恩就像他们中间的王子，女孩看待男孩的方式和男孩看待男孩的方式不太一样，洛萨和麦迪文可能都没确切地意识到他们什么都以莱恩的意见优先，塔莉亚看得很清楚。年幼时塔莉亚总是觉得这个情形十分好笑，等到长大了塔莉亚隐约地觉得这或许是因为莱恩承担起了洛萨和麦迪文做不到的部分，都压在他一个人身上。麦迪文为什么要带迦罗娜来见莱恩？为什么要让莱恩亲眼看到迦罗娜？他完全可以在暗中安排这一切，莱恩信任他，不会质疑一句。麦迪文为什么要将这把刀递到莱恩手里？塔莉亚听见了麦迪文的呼喊，细微，弱小，他让莱恩知道迦罗娜所遭受的一切，迦罗娜所做的一切，因为他要把迦罗娜托付给莱恩，他要从中抽离了。任何微小的反常举动都是不祥的预兆，老鼠在白天出洞，鱼扑腾着上岸，塔莉亚建议莱恩这段时间盯紧麦迪文，莱恩置若罔闻。塔莉亚也爱这样的莱恩，有着一种近乎纯洁的信念的莱恩，但塔莉亚看见了麦迪文，麦迪文掩藏在他那双眼睛后的疯狂和疲累，皮肤勉强覆盖着碎裂的灵魂，塔莉亚不由得想，若她有一天痛苦，脆弱，无法喊出救命两个字，莱恩是否也发现不了。

迦罗娜在红灯前踩了急刹车，凯伦的脸色有些不好看，凯伦说迦罗娜在塔莉亚面前应当收敛一些，迦罗娜说又不是人人都像卡德加一样，坐了一次副驾驶座结果吓哭了，听着两个人半真不假的吵架，塔莉亚的思绪回到现实些许。凯伦长得越来越像他的母亲，他只在照片里见过。塔莉亚曾经以为凯伦和迦罗娜会成为一对，不久就意识到迦罗娜的眼神跟随的不是凯伦而是洛萨。

他们两个也不是十分清楚详细情况，洛萨忙得团团转，卡洛斯已经被新闻发布会逼疯了，整个警局都在戒备状态，他们被洛萨派出来去莱恩家里收拾了些物品送去医院，并在半路接上塔莉亚，以防塔莉亚也有危险。洛萨希望自己的妹妹可以带着孩子们去安全屋，但塔莉亚觉得孩子们在他们爷爷奶奶那儿要安全得多，至于她自己，她不想那么直白地反对洛萨的关心。

***

晚上六点前，临时取消休假的怀斯和哈尔里克提前来顶班了，洛萨想办法命令瓦利斯先回去睡觉，他抽调了计算机犯罪小组一半的组员和他一起查看监控录像。

洛萨把卡德加还在这里的事情都给忘了，直到卡德加实在饿得吃不消了——他早饭午饭都没吃，还被麦迪文使唤来使唤去，忍到晚上忍无可忍给大家点了外卖。

看到卡德加冒出来，洛萨有些吃惊，他想问卡德加为什么还在，及时想起是自己让他留下来等着追踪莱恩手机信号的。卡德加勤勤恳恳地给每个人补了咖啡，十个披萨盒子不一会儿就空了，青年鼓着腮帮子嚼着披萨，站在洛萨的身后一起看着监控视频，监控镜头分辨率不是很高，以六倍速播放不久就有些眼晕。

卡德加其实没有必要听他的，虽然警局有给他发放特殊津贴，但他不算警员编制，不是洛萨的手下。

之前卡德加提出黑手的目的可能不是莱恩，莱恩只是一个对他们而言可以选择的受害者。

洛萨同意他的看法，如果他们想报复莱恩，爱达丽奥和瓦里安是更优先的对象，他担心疯了，从电话里听塔莉亚要比他冷静得多。爱达丽奥和瓦里安不在城里。

是怀斯先发现了德拉卡，她立刻喊洛萨过来，那天的监控记录显示奥格瑞姆出现在了警局，引起了一阵混乱，德拉卡挂着胸牌，瘦小的身影自信满满地走进办公室。泰多尔立刻调出了办公室那个日期的视频，追着德拉卡的踪迹，他们眼看着德拉卡进入了莱恩的办公室。莱恩的办公室里没有监控，他们无法看见德拉卡在里面干了什么。

洛萨一拳砸在桌上，已经沉淀的怒气又在翻滚沸腾，“重新搜一遍莱恩的办公室，”洛萨立刻布置道，“怀斯，重新查一遍莱恩的电脑，看看德拉卡除了行程表还拿走了什么！格里加斯和我去见杜隆坦。”

他看了眼旁边皱着眉头盯着屏幕的卡德加，心里暗暗叹了口气，可是他没办法，他只能说，“卡德加，你继续等着莱恩的手机信号。”

卡德加似乎根本没注意他在说什么，微微点了点头。

洛萨对德拉卡印象深刻，她抱着她刚刚出生的孩子坐在旁听席上，看着她的丈夫，对于法庭上发生的一切似乎都不关她的事，她仿佛只是带着孩子来公园里遛个弯，欣赏午后的风景。然而那个场景完全算不上风景，无法令人心情愉悦。

杜隆坦是被古尔丹陷害的替罪羔羊，洛萨相信，即使德拉卡不会背叛同胞，她和古尔丹也必然成不了好朋友。

如果不是她怀里的孩子，洛萨想，她的反应可能会完全不同。

孩子。

“洛萨，和州监狱联系好了。”格里加斯挂了电话，抓起车钥匙。

“卡德加，去查查杜隆坦的儿子现在在哪里，有结果了立刻通知我！”洛萨出去前重重拍了拍卡德加的肩膀，小伙子差点没站稳。

***

麦迪文有时候仍然会梦到萨格拉斯，恶魔的身影高大，压迫着每一寸空间，萨格拉斯不是真的，但恶魔低着头，在他耳边窃窃细语，听上去太真了，他所想的，他心底的，他拒绝的，他无法反抗。

萨格拉斯会沿着监狱封闭的走廊走向麦迪文，麦迪文听着他悉悉索索的脚步声，觉得自己的心脏不再往四肢输送血液，他浑身冰凉，贴着墙壁，等着他自身的审判到来。

莱恩很少来探望他，由于精神问题他没有被关押在本州监狱，即使莱恩来看他，可能都不会跟他本人说。他吃药，呼吸，睡觉，保持着规律的作息，不太正常，但对于一个病人来说足够规律了，他停止思考，放空大脑。

他隐约地觉得自己似乎在死亡，又觉得他不应该听自己的，他大概把卡德加吓坏了，卡德加让他停止服药一段时间，他从未想过卡德加会说出这句话，但如果卡德加这么说，他会听卡德加的。

于是萨格拉斯又回来了，萨格拉斯俯在他耳边，声音仿佛从地球深处传来，低沉，充满着岩浆与混沌的回音，告诉他莱恩来了。

麦迪文屏住了呼吸，他无法呼吸，无法睁开眼睛，他把药丢进了下水道，他无法呼吸，他没有服药，他无法睁开眼睛。他听见了心跳声，分不清是自己的，还是莱恩的，他闻见了味道，让他想起二十几年前他们放学一起回家绕的小路，他瞬间就回到了那段日子，莱恩洗得干干净净的棒球服，洛萨偷偷地开始抽烟……景象很快就随着味道逝去了，麦迪文又回到黑暗里，他拼命想要醒着，那是莱恩的声音，还是过去的鬼魂？

他把病毒取名为“萨格拉斯”，他觉得给“梦”一个实体，要打败他，打败一个念头，就会比较容易一点。“萨格拉斯”在他的控制之内。

那他怎么会在这里？

他怎么会在这里？

没有什么还在他的控制里。

他试过了，他真的试过了。

你还记得吗，你还记得吗？

所有人都忘记了，他也应该忘记，洛萨可能都想不起来了，他们成年不久洛萨就结婚了，莱恩与塔莉亚在谈恋爱，准备结婚了，给他发了请柬，因为他很少回电话，洛萨亲自送来的。麦迪文说不清自己是什么感觉。

他八成都表现在脸上了，洛萨同情地看着他，或者是他想象出来的，他那时就已经开始有幻觉和幻听了，他是从别人的反应判断出来的。

也许他和洛萨的整段争执都是他想象出来的，麦迪文的心脏冰凉，他喘不过气，没人知道，他自己都不知道，回忆和幻觉太难以分辨，他不应该说，不应该说，他不说莱恩就一辈子都不会知道，莱恩甚至一秒都不会去想，莱恩会结婚生子，他不应该影响莱恩的生活轨道，没有必要，他爱莱恩，莱恩爱他，当然也爱其他人，塔莉亚，洛萨，他的父母，未来的孩子，这没什么，麦迪文得到了他那一部分，这没什么。

他为什么不能得到其他的？这之外的？他为什么如此贪心？他为什么无法满足？他能够做到的，他能够做得更好，他能够得到更好。

这些都过去了，麦迪文眨了眨眼睛，看着自动变暗的屏幕上倒映出的自己的样子。

他得去找卡德加，还没从椅子上站起来，麦迪文又坐了回去，卡德加做不了这事，他得去找迦罗娜。

麦迪文可以理解德拉卡，对她和杜隆坦来说，萨尔太重要了，让他们的儿子以为自己的父亲是个杀人犯就已经够难以忍受了。在骨肉面前，或许再硬的脊骨也会折断。

何况萨尔不像迦罗娜，迦罗娜已经长大了，成熟了，她有自己的想法，她可以选择为尊严、信仰和其他虚无的一切牺牲，但萨尔年纪还小，不到四岁，说话都不怎么利落，他才刚有自我意识，没有任何信念，轻易就能拧断脖子。这不公平。


End file.
